TXC  Cosmo's Wish
by ThomasElias
Summary: A Tails & Cosmo story I came up with one day and thought it would worth writing down. Contains Mature sexual content.  !


(Note: in this story Cosmo has been revived not much after her sacrifice, and now she lives reunited with Tails in his house/workshop. If anybody has questions how come, all I can say is that just bear that it's this way in this story.)

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was still going low, but Tails was already awake and on his feet outside. He knew a rose bush not far from his workshop in the Mystic Ruins and since they were blooming at that time, he decided to surprise Cosmo with a bouquet of roses, knowing that was her favorite flower. He picked a few and made a pretty bunch of them, then headed home. He could have sped or flew, but that might have damaged the roses, so he decided to simply walk the short distance. In the meantime he gazed with delight at the flowers and smiled: they reminded him of the flowers on Cosmo's head. When he arrived back to his house, he entered the door and shouted:

"Good morning Cosmo!"

He waited a few seconds, but he got no reply, and Cosmo didn't come to greet him either. 'Maybe she's still asleep.' Tails thought, and headed to Cosmo's room to check. The door of her room was half open. Tails hid the flowers behind his back and peeked in; Cosmo was awake, sitting on the bed and staring out the window with a wondering look, leaning on her elbows on the window shelf.

"Good morning Cosmo!" Tails repeated.

Cosmo jumped a little, then turned to Tails:

"Oh, good morning Tails! I didn't hear you open the door."

"The door was open."

"It was? Oh, then I must have forgotten to close it..." Cosmo said with a flustered look.

"Are you okay Cosmo? You seem a little...flustered."

"Yeah, I'm fine Tails.."

"Are you sure?" asked Tails while entering the room and sitting beside Cosmo, "If there's anything bothering you, you can always tell me." he said with his modest smile.

Cosmo gave him a warm smile.

"I know I can always count on you. It's just that.." Cosmo stopped, thinking a way to express herself.

"Are you not happy here?" Tails asked, his ears bending down.

"No, it's not that Tails, I love living here with you! It's just that.." Cosmo looked out the window again, "..I can't help thinking that I'm the last one of my kind." she blurted it out finally.

"Oh.." that was all Tails could say.

"Every time I wake up and look up at the sky," Cosmo continued, "It always comes to my mind. And because of this, I feel that it depends on me whether my species will have a future or not, that it's my responsibility to ensure the survival of my kind." she explained, turning down her head and staring in front of her with a sad expression.

Tails didn't know what to say. He was so happy that Cosmo was with him again that he never realized that she was indeed the last living seedrian. He looked down at his hand and noticed he was still holding the bouquet he meant for Cosmo.

"Uh," Tails said lifting up the flowers, "I know that it's not the best timing, but..I brought these for you Cosmo." he said and handed the roses to Cosmo.

"Oh, thank you Tails, they're beautiful!" Cosmo said cheered up as she took the bouquet, and gave Tails a warm smile.

"Ah, it's nothing Cosmo.." Tails said blushing a little, "I wish I could do something to help you regarding what you said."

"Well.." Cosmo started, also blushing a little, "Actually you could."

"Really? And what?" Tails asked, his ears perking up.

"Well," Cosmo hesitated, blushing even more and looking up at the sky, "Since I'm a female seedrian, I can become pregnant and I could ensure the survival of my kind by having offsprings. But to do so I would need to mate with someone.." at this point she looked into Tails' eyes, "I would like if it would be you, Tails."

Tails was quite surprised to hear this, and took a few seconds before he could answer.

"Um..sure Cosmo, we can do it if we're a bit older."

"Yes, you're right that it's a bit soon to think about this, Tails, "she said with a small smile, "But you know, after all that I've been through, I feel that I may never know if I'll live the next day..that when a day ends I didn't do anything for my kind and I may not have the chance to do so tomorrow. That's why I would like if we could do it as soon as possible."

Tails was even more stunned, he was almost starting to panic of what Cosmo asked from him.

"B-but Cosmo, aren't you too young for this? I mean can you carry out a child at this age?"

"My kind can conceive at a low age, so that's not a problem."

That didn't calm Tails down at all.

"But..we're 2 very different species! I'm a fox, and you're a seedrian! Wouldn't our childs turn out to be I dunno..freaks or something?"

"I don't know that, Tails, maybe you're right about that. But in the situation I am in, I think I have no chance but to take the risk."

"I..I.." Tails couldn't think of any other objection or anything to say at all.

"I know this is a bit sudden or perhaps even shocking to ask," Cosmo continued, "I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. If you're not ready for this then I'll wait for the time when you will be, Tails."

"I..uh..I would love to help you Cosmo, but..uh, this is a bit too sudden and I..I..I need to think this over."

"Okay Tails," she said and gave Tails a hug, "Just remember that I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with. No matter how you decide, I'll love you."

"I love you too, Cosmo." Tails said and he hugged back.

The rest of the day Tails tried to work on the Tornado in his workshop, but his thoughts were continuously around Cosmo and what she asked from him. By the time he decided to give up on trying, the Tornado's engine was more downgraded than upgraded, but he didn't really care. He loved Cosmo with all his heart and would have done anything to make her happy, but he was also afraid of the new experiences he would have to face if he decided to fulfill her request. He spent many hours thinking on what to do, but by the end of the day he made up his mind...

In the evening he went back to his house and looked for Cosmo. He found her in her room, preparing the bed sheets on the bed for the night.

"Cosmo." he said to get her attention.

"Oh, hi Tails. Did you have a good day in the workshop?"

"Mhm..Cosmo, I thought about what you said in the morning.."

"Really?" she asked and looked up at Tails.

"Yeah, and I decided that..I'll do it for you."

"You will? Oh thank you Tails!" she said as she jumped to embrace him.

"So, uh..when would you like to do it?" he asked while returning the embrace and blushing.

"How about now?" Cosmo asked and looked in Tails' face.

"Right now?"

"If you would like to some other time it's okay." Cosmo said giving him a reassuring smile.

"No, it's okay Cosmo, we can do it now, it's just that..I've never done this before." he said now blushing heavily.

"Don't worry Tails, you won't be doing it alone." she reassured also starting to blush.

They stood there for a few seconds gazing into each others eyes, then Cosmo broke the silence:

"Well..I guess I should do the first step." she said blushing even more, then she broke their embrace, walked to the bed, and started to undress: she first took off the red crystal from her chest, then the green top that covered her upper body and her small but beautiful, round breasts, followed by her skirt that looked like it was made of petals, revealing her delicate lower body, and finally her green shoes and white stocking that were on her legs.

Tails just stood there, mouth half open, like he was paralyzed, and watched as Cosmo revealed her beautiful body to him. While she was pulling down her stocking, she looked at him, blushed even more, but giggled and said:

"Don't you want to take off your shoes and gloves?"

"Uh..yeah.." he mumbled, and started to take off his attire, but still gazing at Cosmo.

When they were both perfectly naked, Cosmo got on the bed and knelt down, followed by Tails who also knelt down in front of her, only a few inches away from each other.

"Are you ready Tails?" she asked smiling and blushing and looked down at Tails' crotch: there he saw his member peeking out from under his fur, half erected, "Not yet? Maybe I can.."

"No!" Tails jumped back, as Cosmo reached for his erection. Cosmo giggled again.

"Oh Tails, don't worry, I won't hurt you! Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay Cosmo..."Tails mumbled, his face now blushing red.

Cosmo reached her hand again and grabbed his member. Tails jumped a little at her touch, but let Cosmo do whatever she wanted. She started to stroke her hand up and down by his full member, making it erect more and become harder.

"Ohh.." Tails let out a small sigh, as Cosmo's action made him feel a pleasure completely new to him. Cosmo looked up at his face smiling.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes." he replied, smiling back.

As Cosmo kept stroking his now fully erect member, Tails just couldn't have enough of the sight of Cosmo's body; he always considered Cosmo beautiful from the first moment they met, but seeing her gorgeous nude body, her round, shapely breasts, slim body and shapely bottom, thighs and legs, he knew she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. Nothing, not even all the mechanics and gadgets altogether he saw grabbed his attention as much as Cosmo did now.

Cosmo also noticed that Tails couldn't help staring at her, and eventually said giggling:

"Tails, I see that you can't get your eyes off of me. If you want to touch me, go ahead."

Tails' cheeks turned red in a moment from Cosmo's words.

"Okay, Cosmo.."he said as he reached his hands toward Cosmo.

Cosmo laughed:

"Tails, you're such a shy fox! But that's just how I love you." she added giving him a reassuring smile.

This gave Tails a little self confidence and placed his bare paws on Cosmo's shoulders. He started caress them, then slowly headed down her body, holding her breasts and down to her stomach. Cosmo, still stroking his erection, kept smiling at him and sometimes giggled a little as Tails kept exploring her body.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked her when she started to giggle again.

"Nothing, it's just that you're furry paws are tickling me." she replied.

"Oh. Heh, sorry Cosmo." he blushed a little.

"It's okay Tails. You have such a gentle touch." she said.

Tails just kept blushing and caressing her body. When he reached to between her legs, Cosmo jumped a little:

"Oh, that's it Tails...that feels good."

"Here?" he asked and moved his paw a bit lower.

"Oh, yes..Don't stop Tails."

Tails kept caressing and stroking her vagina; as he kept going, Cosmo started to pant and moan soundly, and shortly she put her other hand on her breast and started to massage it. Tails could tell she was enjoying it, so he grabbed her other breast with his free hand and massaged that too.

"How does it feel Cosmo?"

"Oh, it's wonderful.." she panted.

As they kept stroking each other, Tails could feel that something was building up in him, and also that Cosmo's vagina was getting wetter and wetter.

"Okay Tails, I-I'm ready." panted Cosmo shortly, and let go of Tails' member. She laid down on her back and spread her legs.

Tails got a little scared again, but he knew that if they've come this far, he can't back down now, and he didn't want to disappoint Cosmo either. So he went closer to Cosmo, bent down and placed his erection to her waiting vagina. He grabbed her thighs with his paws and got ready to enter her.

"Please be gentle at first, Tails." Cosmo asked him.

"Okay Cosmo."

He placed his member to her wet opening and slowly pushed it inside. Cosmo soundly moaned. As he kept pushing in deeper, he started to feel a resistance, getting harder to go further, and Cosmo also started to moan in pain.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Tails asked anxiously.

"No, please go ahead." Cosmo asked.

So he kept pushing, deeper and deeper, until he felt that the resistance was suddenly gone and his erection was fully in.

"OH!" Cosmo moaned, but then added, "Go on Tails."

He nodded and partly pulled out his member, then slowly pushed it back in, then pulled out again. He went slowly and gently, careful not to hurt Cosmo, but seeing that she was panting heavier and moaning louder and longer of pleasure, he constantly increased the pace. He also enjoyed it, he felt a new tingling sensation in his member he never did before. He kept going faster and harder, humping her love vigorously, as fast as he could. Cosmo now was almost continuously crying out moans, and her breasts were bouncing back and forth as she slid a bit forward on the mattress every time Tails humped deep in her. Tails gave everything he had to pleasure her, but because of this he got exhausted quite fast. He stopped and looked into Cosmo's eyes.

"What is it Tails?" she asked panting.

"Let's change position." he answered panting as well. He put his arms around her back and lifted her up. Cosmo used the opportunity and leaned forward to give him a deep kiss, wrapping her arms and legs too around his back to tighten the embrace. The move surprised Tails, but he soon kissed back. He leaned back, and fall with back on the mattress, breaking the embrace and the kiss with Cosmo. Looking in each other's eyes, he placed his hands from her back to her waist and started to lift her up from his member. Cosmo got the idea and lifted herself up until only the tip of his member was inside, then dropped her body back on his waist, forcing his entire erection into her vagina once again. She soon increased the pace, slamming her body back and back again on Tails' waist. They both panted heavily, and gazed into the other's blushing expression. Cosmo kept going until Tails could feel that something was about to burst out of him.

"Cosmo, I'm about to cum! Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked panting as he tried to hold it back until Cosmo answers.

Cosmo looked deep into Tails' eyes but didn't answer. Then suddenly she grabbed his cheek with her hands, leaned in and kissed him deeply again.

Tails closed his eyes and kissed her back. Although she didn't answer with words, he now exactly knew what she wanted...

He stopped holding back and let his cum burst out from his cock into Cosmo's vagina, fulfilling her request.

Cosmo felt his hot seed erupt into her, load after load, each followed by a small jerk as Tails gave out everything he had, just to grant her wish..

They lay there for minutes that seemed to last forever, not breaking the kiss, like lovers were meant to be. Eventually Cosmo lifted her sweet lips from Tails', looked into his skyblue eyes and whispered:

"Thank you Tails.. Thank you for fulfilling my wish."

"I would do anything for you Cosmo..absolutely anything.." he whispered back.

Cosmo laid her head oh his snowwhite, fluffy chest and closed her eyes, with a grateful smile on her face. Tails placed his large, fuzzy tails on her beautiful, nude body to cover it and whispered:

"Good night, Cosmo."


End file.
